


A Flowery Confession

by clankfandom100



Category: Persona 5, Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Flowers, Fluff and Angst, Hanahaki Disease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clankfandom100/pseuds/clankfandom100
Summary: The thief’s crush swiftly turns into something much more serious, as his heart is filled with envy.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Persona 5 Protagonist/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 15





	A Flowery Confession

Another day in the Smash Manor, fighters are currently doing their own thing at the moment whether if it's just hanging out or fighting other smashers in the battlefield.

One of these fighters who is currently doing their own thing is Zelda and she's known to be quite the cheerful, but kindhearted girl. Her giggle was quite enough for the guys to have a little nosebleed because in their eyes, it was so adorable.

Right now? She's just thinking about one boy in particular. Joker is that boy she was thinking about and personally? She enjoyed her conversations with the trickster and she always had a good time when she hang around the mysterious boy. One could say that she's just troubled and concerned if she's just sitting down on the couching with a lot of her mind regarding Joker.

"...I haven't seen Joker in a couple of days, I know one fighter told me that he could be in his room but I haven't really confirmed that yet." Zelda mumbled to herself as she was conflicted whether or not she should check up on him, of course the princess cared about Joker, perhaps even more as a friend. 

It took her a couple of minutes to finally come to a decision as she got up from the couch and started making her way to Joker's room, but there was anxiety boiling into Zelda's veins, what could happen to Joker that made him locked himself in this room for a couple of days? It was considered really out of character for Joker and Zelda knows this because her friendship was the frizzly haired boy was stable and healthy. Well, she's about to figure out right now as she was finally on his front door as she did a small knock. "Joker...? It's Zelda, are you there?"

Yes, Joker was in his room and he heard the knock as the boy began to panic as his heart began to beat fast but he can't avoid his crush and push her away, no. He won't let her know, not yet at least. But he adjusted the mask that was covering his mouth while looking down on the floor for a couple of minutes and it was covered with blood and flower petals, truly a sight nobody expected to see as he slowly went through the front door as he slowly began to open it.

"....Oh, hey Zelda. What's up?" Joker might as well keep it low and pretend that everything is alright. He can do it, he can put on a brave face. Nobody wants to see the emotional side of him, he gotta be the brave and fearless leader everybody expects him to be.

"There you are! I was worried about you!" Zelda replied with a concerned look on her face. "....Why are you wearing a mask? No, I'm not talking about the mask you usually wear because it's obvious you're not wearing it right now. I'm talking about that one." She pointed to the mask he's wearing but you can tell she's being serious about this.

"It's just a medical mask, Zel. Don't worry about it." Joker did a small, weak smile.

"I know that! But are you truly sick? You do know you can tell me anything that's bothering you, right?" Zelda crossed her arms, but frowned. 

".....I'm fine, really." Joker nodded as he looked away from his crush for a bit, if he could breath he would but no, his lungs were suffocating him at the moment.

Zelda sighed but she refused to leave the trickster alone, she actually wanted to be him no matter what. Joker really means much to her but without thinking, she slowly took his hand as both of them went to the room as they began to sit down on Joker's bed.

The intense feeling was spreading across the atmosphere of the room and it won't be that long till Zelda finally broke the silence.

"Joker, I don't think you're okay. What's bothering you? Please....just tell me." Zelda was still frowning, but she is still demanding of answers but that's expected from her.

"....I can't tell you, you won't understand." Joker didn't make eye contact with her, he couldn't as much as he wanted to.

"I wanna understand though." Before you know it, Zelda gasped as she noticed the floor covered in blood and flower petals. "......Joker, why is there blood on the floor? Also with the flower petals?"

"....Ah." Her reaction was enough for him to actually break that facade of his as he began to spread tears on his face. "I'm...so sorry."

Zelda doesn't like seeing her close friend like this, not at all. If anything, it caught her off guard because she has never seen Joker like this. Regardless, she'll try her best to listen to him as she began to place a hand on his lap. "No, it's okay Joker. I'm not mad."

Joker closed his eyes as he slowly took off his mask as he began to cough flower petals once again as blood dripped down the floor. "....I got a question for you, have you heard of Hanahaki Disease?"

"No, no I haven't." She shook her head. "I never heard about it till right now."

"It's...ah...how do I explain this? Hanahaki Disease is a disease when the victim coughs up flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love." Joker is scared, he's scared about this. What if Zelda doesn't love him back? Was he truly gonna die if she doesn't return her feelings? No, he doesn't think she'll understand why he avoided her ever since that day.

"Does it go away?" Zelda asked with a frown on her face.

"....Yes, there's two ways." Joker nodded. "One is when the beloved returned the feelings and the other way is if I go to surgery and actually have the flowers removed from my lungs."

"Well! What are we waiting for?! Let's take you to the hospital!" Zelda got up from the bed as Joker did the same but he grabbed her hand, preventing her from actually going anywhere.

"....I refuse to go with the second option, I would rather die rather than losing my feelings." Joker finally made eye contact with her, maybe it was finally time.

"Alright, screw the hospital! Let's find your beloved!" Zelda said with determination in her face.

"There's...no need to." Joker tried to take a deep breath but ended up coughing again.

"Why not? Is there a problem?" Zelda did a head tilt, obviously being confused. 

"....My beloved is you, Zelda. I'm so sorry for letting my feelings get in the way." Joker closed his eyes, but there was a hint of red coming from the trickster's face.

"Me?! I'm your beloved?! Joker.....why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Zelda's eyes widen, but Joker let go of her hand after he figured she wasn't gonna go anyhere.

"Because....you were having a good time with Link. Whenever I was in the room with him, you always seemed to make him laugh and ah....I guess I grew jealous? I dunno if you would call that jealously though, but I figured you might have a thing for him and I...I understand if that was the case." Joker admitted with a small frown.

"Is that why you were avoiding me? Joker, I don't have romantic feelings towards Link. He's just a friend of mine. I don't know why you made that assumption but I'm sorry if it seemed that way." Zelda blushed a bit as she went closer to Joker remaining that blush on her face. ''I'm sorry I didn't know you had this disease a couple of days ago, but I do have a confession."

"......By all means, feel free to confess. I'm sorry for everything, I'll make it up to you at some point, I promise." Joker adjusted his glasses a bit as he waited for the mere rejection.

"I....I developed romantic feelings towards you but I didn't know how to express it during that time." Zelda confessed with a weak smile. "Joker, I love you. I really do love you. You managed to make me laugh whenever I needed it with your unique sense of humor and you actually checked up on me whenever I was having my odd days." Without thinking, she began to give Joker a small peck on the cheek as the princess gave him a huge hug. "I love you so much and I really mean it!"

Did...did he hear that right? Did his crush finally confessed to him? Joker doesn't know what to say, but he can feel the flowers not suffocating from his lungs anymore as he slowly returned the hug while letting his feelings out. The emotional side of him was finally out and Zelda is the first person to see it.

"...Ah, sorry, sorry. I just normally don't show this side in front of anyone, y'know? People expected me to be the brave and fearless leader." Joker wiped his tears a bit.

"Joker, bottling up your feelings is bad and you know this. I'm just glad you told me everything, that's all!" Zelda huffed a bit. "Speaking of romantic feelings, do you wanna become a couple? The two of us? Ah, sorry! It's too sudden, I know! But I do think we can work this out!"

"....If you don't mind, then I would love to make it official." Joker did a huge smile as he picked Zelda up bridal style and kissed her all over her face with a small chuckle. "In the end, you stole my heart fair and square."

Before you know it, both Joker and Zelda were now a couple after Joker left his room with Zelda by his side and honestly? He's glad that Zelda felt the same way when it comes to romantic feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> man this is like...my favorite smash ship and the first time i did a fanfic based on a ship LOL


End file.
